Power
by Urebriviel
Summary: An oppurtunity arrises for a taunted teenager, she lands in Middle Earth. What decisions will she have to make, what will she have to change. Can she forget her purpose, for being summoned to middle earth?
1. Default Chapter

Power  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings and it's characters.  
Prologue  
  
A day will come unknown to all  
  
On this day a girl will fall  
  
From the heavens high above  
  
She will grace us with truth, beauty and love.  
  
She will be fair, considered an elf  
  
Though a human that has never loved.  
  
She will have powers never seen before  
  
And without taming she can destroy us all  
  
But she will come when the time is right.  
  
When she is needed and she needs to fight.  
  
This day will soon come unknown to all,  
  
We can only have hope that she will not kill us all.  
  
A mark determines who she is.  
  
A star circled by dots bound on her right wrist.  
  
Red hair will fall to her waist  
  
And blue eyes will grace her fair face.  
  
A mans heart she will capture,  
  
An elfs heart she will break  
  
A fellowship will form before she arrives.  
  
In this fellowship are the two lovers who will never let her die.  
  
The man closed his book and placed his ink quill beside it. Sighing to himself he stood up. A prophecy he had just predicted. This prophecy would take hold and with this prophecy the tale would soon be told.  
  
"I just hope that this love will conquer all." He silently thought to himself. Thinking of his latest prophecy.  
  
He laid down on his soft mattress. The prophet closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Unknown to him this was the last prophecy that he would predict, the last prophecy that the Valar would send him. For the prophet died that night as did all the other prophets in Middle Earth. For it was that night that the evil was unleashed. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for Lord of the Rings.  
  
Power  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lisa walked of her bus and made her way down her street. Shifting her backpack into a more comfortable position, she began to walk faster.  
  
Upon arriving at her home, a yell was issued from near her front door. Sighing to herself she entered into her home.  
  
Her parents were fighting yet again. Her Mother and her Stepfather were in deep argumentive discussion about her, none the less.  
  
"She's your daughter." Her stepfather yelled.  
  
"Don't you think I know this?" Her Mother yelled back.  
  
"You should discipline her more."  
  
"Don't tell me how to raise my own daughter."  
  
"Well someone sure has too. That daughter of yours is getting out of control." Her Stepfather yelled.  
  
It was at this moment that 17-year-old Lisa walked into the room. She cleared her throat (rather loudly) and continued on her way out of the room.  
  
Her parents turned to her. One look told her to keep on walking. Her stepfather stepped towards her with his fist raised.  
  
Her Mother realising the conflict between the two, stepped between them.  
  
"Leave her alone, John." She yelled grabbing hold of her husbands raised fist.  
  
"Stay out of this, Martha." He yelled throwing back his wife, onto the floor.  
  
Martha looked up at her husband fear in her eyes. Lowering her head she allowed her husband to approach her daughter.  
  
"How dare you hit my Mother." Lisa yelled. Clenching her tightened fist.  
  
He ignored his Stepdaughter, and continued towards her.  
  
"Your school contacted us today."  
  
"Your point?" Lisa replied mockingly.  
  
"Why haven't you been attending?"  
  
"It hasn't drawn my attention."  
  
"Why haven't you been attending?" Her stepfather repeated. Clutching his Stepdaughters shirt.  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Like I said, I didn't want to."  
  
"Lisa." He warned.  
  
"What." She replied innocently.  
  
"Where have you been, whilst not at school?"  
  
Lisa shrugged. "Oh the usual, working the streets of Kings Cross."  
  
"Lisa I'm warning you."  
  
"With what, are you going to hit me, like you hit my Mother?"  
  
"Just answer your Father, Lisa." Her Mother pleaded from the floor.  
  
"His not my Father and he never will be." Lisa sneered pulling her shirt out of her Stepfathers clasp.  
  
Lisa pushed past her Father and then continued on her way out of the room.  
  
"Lisa apologise, this instant." Her Mother warned standing up beside her husband.  
  
"You have got to be joking." Lisa replied.  
  
"I'm not, now apologise."  
  
"Not in this lifetime." Lisa sneered walking out of the room.  
  
"Lisa come back here this instant."  
  
But the only reply her Mother and Stepfather got was the slam of a door and a lock sliding into place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A knock resounded throughout Lisa's home.  
  
Lisa grinned happily to herself.  
  
"Finally." She muttered, grabbing her already packed bag.  
  
She bounded down her stairs and opened the front door. A kind faced red head stood in the doorway.  
  
"DAD." Lisa screamed enveloping her Father into a hug.  
  
"You ready to go?" He asked  
  
Lisa indicated to her already packed bags on the floor.  
  
"Am I ever." She replied.  
  
Her Father picked up her bags and wrapped an arm around his daughter as they walked to his car.  
  
"Where to this time?" her Father mocked.  
  
"Anywhere but here." Lisa replied getting into her Fathers car.  
  
Her Father started the engine. Lisa turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Take me away, far away."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like chapter one. I'm sorry if the grammar and editing isn't 100% but I do try. Please review.  
  
Oh and the little joke of 'Kings Cross'. Well Kings Cross is a place in Sydney, regarded as the number one spot for Prostitutes.  
  
Urebriviel 


End file.
